Just A Kid
by AccioTintin
Summary: Lovino is a fourteen year old, just learning about his body, and the bodies of others... Spain/Romano, brief France/Romano, hinted mention of GerIta. R&R, and I apologise for any mistakes within! More info inside !
1. I'm Just A Kid

**A/N: **I've been thinking about a fanfiction like this for days now. A young Lovino, uneducated in sex and life, curious about everything. A furious Spaniard, jealous that the young boy he had fallen for would turn to someone other than him for experience…

If you don't like angst, violence, swearing, smut, talk of puberty, underage sexual activities, etc, then don't read this, for the love of Merlin.

My writing has been turning weird lately, what with '**_Imagine'_** and now this! I'm being corrupted- and I love it~!

Also the song lyrics probably don't make any sense in regards to the story but the song is pretty angsty sounding so yeah, I thought it kind of fit. It's called 'Don't Fake This' by Chevelle. Perhaps you ought to listen to it whilst you read? xD

And the Spanish, French and Italian might be wrong because I wrote this pretty late at night and I kind of just guessed.

oops.

* * *

_Ignoring a los__s of sight._

_Afraid to blink,_

_I might lose the sun…_

_So don't fake this,_

_Don't fake this,_

_Don't fake this,_

_Don't!_

* * *

Antonio had been drinking coffee at the dinner table when his dear Lovino approached him. Just fourteen, he was starting to get older. Antonio couldn't deny that he loved the way Lovino's jaw and cheekbones had started be become more defined. Antonio knew that soon, Lovino would be a handsome man and he would not be able to keep women away from him.

Lovino sat across from Antonio and said simply, "I just got off the phone with my _fratello_."

"Mm? What did you two speak about?" Antonio sipped his coffee. Lovino shifted, looking slightly uncomfortable. "He told me that he has this new friend. A boy. And that he had a… a dirty dream about the boy." Lovino informed Antonio. Antonio laughed lightly, apparently amused at the thought of Feliciano getting all hot and bothered.

"What's so funny? Nothing is funny right now! Anyway, bastard, I wanted to ask if it was normal. For him to have thoughts about a boy like that. He's only twelve."

"Of course it is, Lovino. A lot of boys and girls think about their own gender sometimes. It's all part of growing up."

"What are you saying?! I've _never_ thought about a _boy_!" Lovino cried, sounding offended. He was of course a strict catholic, despite his drinking and swearing at such a young age. Antonio laughed again and Lovino resisted the urge to punch the older man.

"I never said that you did, Lovino. But you _are _getting older. What do you think of girls?"

"They're alright." Lovino admitted. He liked to watch them when he went grocery shopping with Antonio. He liked the way they moved their hips. Antonio smiled, "They're more than alright once you get to know them better."

Lovino narrowed his eyes at the Spaniard. Antonio had never spoken to Lovino about girls and things before. Antonio just didn't know how to say the things he needed to say, about what goes where and how it all works, and why Lovino probably woke up with an erection, and why his voice squeaked sometimes. Of course Antonio knew those things must have been happening- he had heard Lovino's voice soar octaves higher from time to time, so surely everything else was going on.

"Whatever. I don't care about all that stuff." Lovino said, standing up and walking towards the glass door of the kitchen, presumably to go out to the tomato garden. Antonio smiled after him. "You'll care about it soon, Lovino. And I'll be here to talk to you about it when you're ready."

But Lovino did not go to Antonio when he decided he was ready to know about sex and things.

A few days before Lovino decided he was ready, he had been grocery shopping with Antonio. instead of staring at the girls giggling together, Lovino found himself drawn to the boy who served them. Brown hair, fair skin, grey eyes, square jaw, thick lips. His sleeves were rolled up to expose arms with creamy skin, slight muscle tone showing through. As his boyish hands scanned the items, Lovino found himself staring, mouth practically agape. Antonio didn't even seem to notice that Lovino's eyes were entirely occupied by the boy, probably only seventeen or so years old, that was serving them. The boy said a cheerful goodbye, smiling at Lovino in a way that made Lovino flush pink in the cheeks. On the way back out to the car, Antonio frowned at Lovino.

"Are you feeling okay? You look a little flustered."

"I'm fine, bastard! Leave me alone!" Lovino had snapped defensively, still thinking of the beautiful boy back in the grocery store.

So not long after the grocery store incident, Lovino found himself standing at the doorstep of somewhere he had previously tried very hard to avoid.

Francis's house.

He knocked on the door nervously. After a few seconds, the blond haired, stubbly chinned man answered the door. He grinned at the sight of Lovino, inviting him in.

"Lovino, you usually are so eager to get away from me. Why turn up at my door suddenly?" He asked, gesturing for Lovino to sit on the plush white couch before a fire, in his living room. Lovino sat down, and cleared his throat.

"Do you have some wine?" He asked, trying to hide the shaking in his voice. He couldn't believe what he was doing…

Francis raised an eyebrow. "_Oui_, of course I do. I'll go pour us a glass each, shall I?" He left the room, and Lovino wondered what he would do next. He knew what he wanted. He wanted to try things out with a boy and he could think of no-one more perfect than Francis. Although he hated Francis, Francis was most likely an expert with that sort of thing, even with boys. Lovino looked down at his shirt, and then reached up, unbuttoning the first two buttons. _There, maybe that's… sexy?_

Francis entered the room, two wine glasses balanced delicately between slender fingers. He handed one to Lovino, and their hands touched. Lovino swallowed hard. He couldn't believe what he had planned on doing! He hated Francis, but the boy the other day had made him think, and Antonio had said it was totally fine to think.

But then, Lovino… wanted to do more than just thinking. Was that still fine, or was that crossing some sort of invisible line?

He sipped his wine, and Francis sat down beside him.

"You look very cute today, Lovino." Francis purred, and Lovino clenched the fist that wasn't holding the wine.

_Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo... don't be a pussy, Lovino, say something! Say something… enticing. Say something suggestive. Say anything!_

"_Grazie_, Francis. You too." _I can't believe I just said that! Oh no, now I'm in for it… _

Francis simpered, watching as Lovino quickly downed the wine. "More. I need more wine. Fuck, I need more wine." Lovino almost pleaded, and he stood up. He made his way into Francis's kitchen and looked around. _Where does this bastard keep his wine?_

Lovino spotted the bottle, and did not hesitate to open it and fill his glass. He gulped the red liquid as quickly as he could manage. He decided if he was going to do this, he had to at least be tipsy enough to not feel so much embarrassment; He was burning up all over as it was.

He returned to the kitchen after finishing his second glass and pouring his third. He sat down, and looked at Francis. The Frenchman was still savouring his first glass. Lovino silently cursed him- he would probably still be sober when, and if, they did anything!

Francis swallowed the last mouthful of wine, and he tilted his head at the young Italian.

"You're only a boy, Lovino." He said, and Lovino went bright red. Francis touched his cheek. "Just a child. But…" He leaned in, as though testing the waters. It took everything inside of Lovino to stop from pulling away. He reminded himself that he wanted it- he _needed_ it.

Francis closed the distance, his lips cold and moist against Lovino's. Lovino had no idea what to do, and his lips did not even move against Francis's. Francis pulled away. "_Mon Dieu_, you've not even kissed anyone before… how very adorable. Lovino, just copy the movements of my mouth. It should be easy, _mon amour_." Francis purred, leaning in again. This time, Lovino tried very hard to move with Francis, and his breath came in puffs through his nostrils. Francis wrapped an arm around him, breaking the contact between their lips to pull the Italian onto his lap. Lovino squeaked a little, and Francis laughed lowly. "So cute, and so… _virginal_. But you want this. You want to figure things out, _oui_? That's why you came here. But… why not just ask Antonio to help you?"

"He wouldn't know as much as you." Lovino said, arms snaking around Francis's neck. Francis laughed again. "You would be surprised, little Lovino. Antonio has some stories he might keep from you, you know."

Before Lovino could ask what Francis meant, they were kissing again. The kiss was deep, and slow, and it sent shivers up Lovino's spine.

Part of him was disgusted- Francis was a grown man, Lovino was practically still a kid. But the idea of it also turned Lovino on _a lot_.

It was too bad that just as Lovino figured out he could be rubbing himself against Francis, the door opened.

"Francis, have you seen _mi tomate_? I haven't seen in for a while-" Antonio froze at the sight before him. Lovino stopped moving against Francis, pulling his lips away and going a deep shade of red. Anger crossed Antonio's face, and it was truly frightening.

"What the hell is happening here?! Francis, get off of him! Get off of my Lovi!" Antonio shouted, and Francis wore a smug smirk. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm on the bottom here. And anyway, Lovi sought me out in the first place."

Lovino could do nothing but blush and look down at Francis's chest in embarrassment. Though he soon felt rage boil inside him. _Who does Antonio think he is, talking about me like he owns me?_

"Stop touching him! He's not yours-"

"And I'm not yours either, Antonio! So stop acting like I'm a possession, you bastard!" Lovino yelled, turning to look at Antonio with furious eyes. Antonio looked taken back for a moment.

"I hate you! You're such a stupid idiot, and you ruin my life! Go away and leave me alone for once!"

Antonio didn't say anything. He just turned and stormed from the house, slamming the door on his way out. Silence followed, before Francis spoke up. "He's jealous. Jealous that you came to me instead of him." He punctuated his sentence with a kiss to Lovino's neck. Lovino shifted, pressing their lips and groins together again. After a few moments however, he pulled back, feeling guilt.

"Francis… I… I changed my mind."

"Because of Antonio, _non_? Ah, well, go to him. You are a little young for me, I suppose…" Francis said, kissing Lovino's mouth once more before Lovino moved off of him. He walked home, but hesitated at the door. Antonio would, of course, be upset…

But nothing could prepare Lovino for how upset Antonio was...

* * *

**A/N: **I have another chapter written for this, but I will only post it if people are interested in reading it. So leave a review if you liked it and want more (there will most likely be smut later on~)


	2. And Life Is A Nightmare

**A/N:** I read a confession sort of thing once, which was like a part of Romano's diary. And it was talking about how he was terrified of Spain because behind closed doors, he was still the same pirate, violent and cruel and Romano was always covered in bruises and stuff. And it was kind of inspiration for this part of the story. I think that Spain is a happy guy, but if he got really angry- if Romano pushed him over the line- he would just snap. And Romano wouldn't fight back, because Romano is a coward after all, and I think sometimes people forget that.

Again, English is my first language, not Spanish, nor Italian. So if the words are all wrong, I apologise. I didn't use Google translate; I just wrote them from what I remembered. And I am sorry for any other mistakes because seriously, I am so lazy and tired today because school has just started up again (I should be doing homework right now!), so I read it through twice and did a grammar/spellcheck.

Basically, don't read if you don't like blood, swearing, violence, sort of possessiveness, I guess.

This really is one of my darker stories ;_; I suppose I just enjoy writing things that are painful- and I enjoy writing things that are sexy, although I don't think I'll ever really combine the two xD

The song is 'Vicarious' by Tool.

Eh. I hope you enjoy reading it!

* * *

_We won't give pause until the blood is flowing_

_Neither brave nor bold_

_The writers of stories sold_

_We won't give pause until the blood is flowing_

_I need to watch things die_

_From a good safe distance_

_Vicariously I live_

_While the whole world dies_

_You all feel the same_

_So why can't we just admit it?_

* * *

Lovino walked into the house he shared with Antonio. The house was quiet. Lovino searched the lounge room but didn't find Antonio. So then he went to the kitchen. Antonio sat at the table, a coffee cup before him. He looked blank, unresponsive, and emotionless. His eyes were red, and puffy, as though he had been crying. He didn't look up at Lovino when he entered the room.

"Antonio? I can explain what happened. I just wanted-"

"Shut up." Antonito said plainly, his green eyes locking onto Lovino. Lovino frowned slightly; annoyed that Antonio had told him to shut up so rudely. "Wha-"

"Shut up!" Antonio threw the coffee cup to the ground, smashing it as he abruptly stood up. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! Just shut up!" He stormed over to Lovino, and Lovino naturally took a few steps backwards, eyes wide open in shock.

Sure, Antonio might have been a generally cheerful person. But he had history- a fearsome conqueror, a brutal pirate. Though he had mostly changed, those more violent sides of him still lay underneath, waiting for their moment.

And oh, they had found it.

"You disgust me, you _whore_!" Antonio growled lowly, and Lovino felt horror surge through him. Antonio seemed taller, somehow, much more intimidating than usual.

"How does that feel, Lovino? How does it feel to have someone talk to you like you're nothing but a piece of shit in their eyes? Huh?"

"Antonio, you're scaring me!"

Antonio grabbed the smaller boys collar, swiftly slamming him against the wall.

"Shut up, you little slut! What did you think you were doing, grinding all over Francis, huh? What the _fuck_ did you think you were doing?!" Antonio shook him, hard. "That pervert doesn't care for you! The only thing he cares about is his dick, and shoving it in other people's territory!"

Lovino's back hit the wall again, and he felt pain in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" Lovino cried, tears spilling down his cheeks. Lovino was absolutely terrified. He had never seen Antonio so furious; his green eyes had darkened with rage.

Antonio released Lovino, but before Lovino could run, he felt a searing pain across his face. He had been dealt a hard backhand, which sent him tumbling to the floor.

"Sorry doesn't fix how I feel, Lovino. Think about it. And clean up that fucking mess." Antonio gestured to the glass and coffee spread across the tile floor. He left the room, and Lovino felt himself shaking all over. He was sitting back on his haunches, arms keeping him semi-upright. Blood dripped from his lips, onto the tiles where it mingled with his tears. He leaned against the wall, drawing in a stuttered breath. He hurt all over. His shoulder hurt, his face felt like it was throbbing, and there was an aching in his chest.

He just wanted to try things out. He just wanted to know what it was like to be with a boy. He had been so aroused, and Antonio had showed up out of nowhere and tried to steal Lovino away from his pleasure like Lovino was _all his_. Lovino hadn't meant to say the things he had, but he had opened his big mouth and there he was, crouched over, crying and bleeding on the kitchen floor…

Half an hour passed. Lovino crawled over to the broken glass. He began feebly picking up the sticky, coffee-covered pieces of glass. He gathered the pieces, and then looked over to the bin. It was too far away for him to go to. He was still all shaky and weak, and could not find the motivation inside of him. Inside he just put the glass back down in a neat pile and stared at it. He still had to clean the puddle…

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Lovino turned, and saw Antonio standing, watching him. Lovino let out a yelp of terror, trying to stand. He stumbled on his weak legs. Holding out his hands to break his fall, he was met with more pain. He had landed in the glass pile, cutting his left hand up. He tried to stand again, and caught the bench. His hand smeared blood on the clean bench top, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get away from Antonio, lest he should hit him again.

"Lovi! Oh, no, Lovi, you landed in the glass!" Antonio said with worry in his voice. He had calmed down, but Lovino was still filled with trepidation at the sight of the Spaniard.

"Lovi, please! _Lo siento_, I was mad. Please, Lovi, don't look at me like I am a monster…"

He walked over, and reached out to Lovino. Lovino cried out. "Don't touch me! No!"

Antonio looked like his heart had broken.

"Lovi, _por favor, mi tomate… lo siento. Por favor_…" Antonio pleaded, looking at Lovino with soft eyes. "I was upset, Lovi. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just upset… That you were with Francis. And willingly, too. Please, Lovi, I don't want to hurt you. I want to help. I'll clean your face. Bandage your hand. I'll clean up the mess I made, too. Lovi, please, believe me…"

Lovino flinched as Antonio neared, but he didn't try to run again. Something in Antonio's voice told Lovino that he had calmed and was truly sorry. When Antonio was close enough to touch Lovino, he ran his fingers over the boys cheekbone. Lovino winced. Antonio's powerful hit had quick consequences on the boys soft, childlike skin. His eye was blackened, and his lip had split and bled rather badly.

"I just… wanted to try things out…" Lovino whispered, his voice shaking in fear that Antonio would get angry again. Antonio's brow furrowed. "You were getting curious about boys. You should have talked to me. I told you I would be there to tell you the things you wanted to know." Antonio's voice was firm, but not mad. He reached down for Lovino's left hand, and held it in both of his.

"Come, Lovi. We will go to the bathroom to clean you up." Antonio said gently. Lovino followed him up the stairs and into the bathroom, where Antonio sat Lovino down on the edge of the tub. He went to the medicine cabinet over the sink and took some bandages and some sort of liquid in a bottle. He knelt down before Lovino and said, "Run your hand under the water."

Lovino did as he was told, and then held his hand back out to Antonio. Antonio opened the bottle, and then splashed some of the contents onto Lovino's skin. A harsh stinging sensation flew through Lovino's nerves and he let out a howl of pain. He would have sworn, if he wasn't still crushed by terror.

"The pain will pass quickly. It's just killing all the germs so you don't get infected." Antonio explained. Lovino used his right hand to wipe stray tears from his cheeks. Antonio then unravelled some of the bandage, and began wrapping it around Lovino's hand. When he was done, he smiled up at the younger boy.

"There. All better. Now, let's clean your face."

Antonio gently dabbed Lovino's face with a damp cloth. When he was done, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Lovino's cheek. Lovino allowed him to, once again due to his fear.

After that, Antonio went downstairs to clean his mess, and Lovino changed himself into his bedclothes. He slipped under his billowy bed sheets and closed his eyes tightly. He was in pain still, shaking from fear, but Antonio seemed to have forgiven him.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, a short chapter. There is still more, so if anyone wasn't too turned off by this chapter and still wants more, be sure to let me know.

Please, no flames or hate or anything. Because seriously you were warned not to read it if you weren't into the genre sort of thing, and your hate will not be taken seriously by me if you still wasted your time reading something you probably knew you weren't going to like.

Also, I think that if Romano is seventeen here, and I said his brother was twelve… should he still be Chibitalia? Should I throw in some Holy Rome/Italy stuff? Hm. Let me know!

Less than 3,

AccioTintin~


	3. I Know That It's Not Fair

**A/N:** I accidently said that Romano was seventeen in the last chapter xD He's fourteen! Gah, I'm silly ^^'

And wow I don't know how I feel writing about puberty for a boy, because I'm a girl. So I really don't know like, all the stuff that happens to you lads.

* * *

Lovino awoke to the sound of laughter. He sat up drowsily in his bed, the sunlight through the window forcing him to narrow his eyes until his sight adjusted. He got up out of bed, and looked down at the front of his bed shorts.

_Another one of those things?!_

He grumbled in thought over the sight of the bulge in the front of his shorts. He changed his clothes and sat around awkwardly until the bulge was gone. When it was finally gone, he headed downstairs. He froze at the sight of what he saw in the kitchen.

Sitting around the kitchen table were Antonio, Gilbert, and _Francis_.

Antonio looked up, and smiled at Lovino.

"Ah, good morning _mi tomate_~ did you sleep well?" He asked, and Lovino ignored the question as he walked over to the bowl of tomatoes on the bench. The blood smear was cleaned up, and Lovino shivered. Gilbert was the first to ask; "What happened to his face? And his hand?"

Antonio looked uncomfortable for a moment, and Lovino nearly dropped the tomato he was holding. "You must forgive me… I was so angry…" Antonio mumbled, and Lovino felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment. Francis looked like he wanted to strangle Antonio.

"You laid hands on a child?"

"You can't talk; you put your hands on him first!" Antonio retorted. Francis breathed deeply through his nose. "Not violent hands."

Gilbert gawked. He had wondered why Francis was apologising to Antonio earlier, and now he had put two and two together.

Antonio let out a long sigh. "He knows I'm sorry, and I didn't mean to."

"He hurt you, Lovino. Do you really forgive him?" Francis asked, looking to the quiet boy. Lovino shrugged. Antonio's face fell.

"Yes, I suppose. He did help me clean myself up."

"Speaking of cleaning you up, do you want me to help change your bandage?" Antonio asked, standing and looking at Lovino with the softest eyes he could manage. Lovino nodded a little, and Antonio followed him out of the kitchen.

"What are your stupid friends doing here? What is _Francis _doing here?" Lovino asked as they walked up the stairs. Antonio smiled, "We've had bigger fights than the one we had over you, Lovi." He informed Lovino.

Inside the bathroom, Antonio changed the bandage on Lovino's hand. The wounds didn't look too deep, and for that Lovino was glad.

When Antonio had finished, he gently planted a kiss to Lovino's knuckles.

"Don't." Lovino pulled his hand away. Antonio let out a long, heavy sigh.

"I'm really sorry, Lovi. I know it must have been scary to have someone you trust turn on you like that."

Lovino thought about his grandfather spending all his time, love and money on Feliciano. He thought about Feliciano ignoring him for a blond boy. He thought about Roderich tossing him aside the way he had.

How Antonio had taken him home and fed him and fought for his custody, despite the way that Lovino had always treated him.

"You're the person I trust most in the entire world." Lovino whispered. "Even now, still."

Antonio felt tears welling up in his eyes but he blinked them back. "Thank you, Lovi. It means a lot to me, hearing you say something so cute and sweet like that~"

"Don't get all gooey on me." Lovino said, standing and heading back down to the kitchen. He decided he would drink some coffee, and try not to meet eyes with Francis.

He could feel the Frenchman's eyes on him as he plodded barefoot across the kitchen floor. Antonio sat back down, starting up a conversation with the boys sitting with him. Lovino waited for the kettle to boil on the stovetop, thinking.

_I should ask Antonio to talk to me about everything that is happening later on, when his dipshit friends leave…_

He made his coffee, and then sat on the back porch overlooking the garden. _I don't understand how easily Antonio and Francis made up. I would have thought Antonio would want to strangle Francis. Weird. I guess Antonio does easily forgive, lucky for me._

Antonio's friends didn't leave until the sun began to set. That was when Antonio began to cook dinner. Antonio started heating up a frying pan, calling out to ask Lovino if he would like to help.

"No, of course I don't want to help you cook. That would require effort." Lovino said loudly from the living room, where he lounged and watched television. Antonio shrugged, continuing to cook. Gilbert was not mad at him for hitting Lovino, but Francis was. Francis didn't really express that he was mad, but Antonio could tell. _What's it to him? It was a mistake anyway. I didn't mean it._

Lovino entered the kitchen.

"Antonio, can we talk later? About… stuff?" He asked, begrudgingly. Antonio grinned broadly. "Of course, _mi tomate_. I'm always here for you to talk to~!" He said in his usual, cheerful voice. Lovino left the room, and Antonio held back a coo. His little boy was growing up, and it made his heart skip a beat. Beautiful, cruel Lovino. Sometimes Antonio could not tell if Lovino ruined things, or if he himself was a ruin. But through all that, Antonio adored the boy. He still felt guilty after his outburst, of course. It was a sick sort of feeling, an ache in his chest and a churning in his stomach. He had laid a violent hand on a child. _His_ child.

When Antonio had first taken custody of Lovino, he was a pathetic sight. All tears and jelly legs. He couldn't walk without help. He had nightmares, and he wet the bed, and _hated_ Antonio with all his might. But Antonio helped him walk, washed his sheets and comforted him, and Lovino grew to liking Antonio- although Lovino said it was more like he tolerated him, rather than liked him.

During dinner, Antonio asked Lovino what he wanted to talk about. Lovino shrugged. "You know. Boys and growing up and shit like that." The younger lad replied nonchalantly as he stuffed his mouth with food, seemingly returning back to his old attitude. Antonio grinned.

"Oh of course~ so, do you have any particular questions you want answered?" Antonio smiled. Lovino looked like he was deliberating before he mumbled with red cheeks; "Is it normal that when I wake up, I… you know… I always have a boner?"

"Totally fine. I still do that; it's nothing to worry about."

Lovino blushed harder at the thought of Antonio waking up in the morning like _that_. "A-and… well… you know how you were going to wash the sheets and I said I didn't need mine washed because I'd already done it?"

"Hm, yes. I didn't really take much notice of it though."

"I kind of wet the bed, but it wasn't like… I used to when I was a kid. It was different."

Antonio crooned, earning himself a harsh glare from Lovino.

"You're just so adorable, growing up like this, Lovi~ it's called a wet dream, and they're entirely normal too." Antonio reassured the glaring boy. Lovino huffed, highly embarrassed. He continued eating, and then said between mouthfuls; "What about wanting to be touched and stuff?"

"Eh? Like… in a dirty way?" Antonio asked, eyes widening. _Gee, he's going to be sexually active soon! I don't want him getting any women pregnant… I guess I have to explain sex to him as well…_

Lovino nodded a little, and Antonio cleared his throat. "Uh, you know about sex and like, making babies and stuff?"

"Yeah? I'm fourteen, not an idiot." Lovino snapped. Antonio shifted awkwardly. "Oh. And with boys, too?"

"Uh. I've seen some stuff… like on the internet…" Lovino muttered, almost under his breath. Antonio couldn't believe his ears. _Lovino's seen gay porn?! _

"Ah, o-okay. At least I don't have to explain it, eh? Anyway, wanting to be touched it totally normal. But, wait… do you… oh, gee, this is so weird and awkward~ Do you touch yourself?"

"Uh, no… I mean, maybe once… or twice…" Lovino looked visibly paler, and Antonio found himself heating up.

"That's okay, too. You really are growing up, huh? I think you kind of understand most things anyway, Lovi. I don't really need to talk about much more." Antonio said, laughing uncomfortably, and wanting to change the subject.

Lovino was looking like a tomato, but Antonio thought it best not to say anything. He'd probably get a plate smashed over his head or something.

"Hey, Antonio? I'm really sorry about the whole Francis thing." Lovino said as he finished off his food. Antonio nodded a little. "That's alright. I just wish you'd tried it out on someone else. Someone like me. I know a few of your personal special spots, and where you're ticklish. I can make you smile, too. That would be better than someone like him, who you hate."

"I know, I know. I'm just a kid, though. I make stupid choices." Lovino said, before standing up and yawning. "I'm going to bed." He said, before turning to leave.

"Are you going to wash your plate?" Antonio called after him, but his question fell on deaf ears. Antonio sighed, finishing off his own dinner and standing up. He grabbed the dirty dishes and cleaned them up in the sink, before heading up the stairs.

He was surprised to find, curled up and already sleeping in his bed, a cute little Italian.

* * *

**A/N: **As you can probably tell, the smut is coming up pretty soon.

Or is it?

I don't know, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and leave a review if you did. If not, **don't** leave a mean review, you bully~


End file.
